occupymelbournefandomcom-20200214-history
Spokescouncil No. 2
Occupy Melbourne's Second Spokescouncil (Wednesday 28th March, 2012) Facilitation: Moderating: '''Daniel '''Minutes: '''Scott Spokes: '''Scientfic Art Situational: '''Indi '''First Aid & Care Team: '''Joel '''Bohemian Butterflies: '''Kade '''Haymarket Collective: '''Kev '''Citizen Media Collective: '''Nick Anti-Apple: '''Kev Reportbacks Scientific Art Situational: *Wiki is now online: scientificartsituational.wikia.com *It's an open group, all are admins and is a useful hub for sharing information FACT *Only 3 FACT members have volunteered for the upcoming action: Mayday *Helen & Joel compiling survey on why OM has lost members, sent to people that have left OM *Lack of congruency and gender politics are suspected to be the culprits, not police/council intimidation Yikes: is it going out to everybody? Joel: No, it's only 20 people, 10 male, 10 female, who have left. Bring a critical analysis to the beyond occupy event on April 14. Michael: What do you mean gender politics? Joel: Discriminant, dominant, sexist behaviour. Indi: OM is a verb, it's not on organisation. On survey, nice idea, why they attended OM in the first place. Joel: One of the questions - Dick Smith has a population cap - if that was enacted, would you keep a male child or female child? Getting insight, biases, etc. Sean M: We're not a verb, it's not something we do. The public sees us an org. Joel: In OM, we aspire to listen to all voices. Occupy is what you bring, it's what it is to you. Michael: It's not a label because that would not be right, we're here to change peoples minds. Bohemian Butterfly Group *Having lots of fun, had the free shop today, went awesomely *Promoting exchanges without money *Will be present on Fridays as well *Freegan kitchen will be back on Fridays as well Kylee: Donations welcome, good quality stuff for Friday Connie: Is non-perishables ok? Kade: Very ok. Kev: Can you make sure its on? I brought stuff down another time and it wasnt on. Kade: It will be. Haymarket *Announced May Day, 1st May *Working as Haymarket, not OM. Occupy of course is welcome *Developing website and twitter accounts *Contacting radio stations, etc *Have some more members Citizen Media Collective *Looking at doing a collaborate project for a documentary - already had a meeting for it last Friday, speak to Scott or Kenji about it *Mayday - reiterating support for Mayday *Scott has designed poster to stick around town for Occupy Fridays *The forum, now called Occupy & Beyond. Occupy: what happened, what was successful/failed - then a second event, looking ahead to the future. Looking for a venue Teigan: Next planning meet for OM Doco is 6pm Friday. Kev: why cant you have it in a park? Nick: We want it indoors, with whiteboards, chairs, tables, etc. Away from weather, etc. Indi: I think it should be outside. Nick: I'd like that, but I think there will be less people. I'm doing the organising. Kev: Why not have it underneath the Treasury spot. Nick: Again, for reasons I've stated, I want it indoors. Joel: It's this affinity groups idea. It's their right, and other groups can either support it, or not. Kenji: What about at TH, where we had the War On The Internet. Nick: I think that would be too small. Scott: I'm going to go to it for the substance of the event, doesn't matter where it is. If you don't want to go, don't go. Simple. Nick: Drafted a Principles of Solidarity - a mix of drafted declarations and proposals and safer spaces policy. It's not my stuff, it's just a collaboration of items, we should be working on this to collaborate on what we should be working towards. Kylee: I enjoyed listening to that list. Very inspiring. Teigan: We're in court this afternoon, back on Friday 10:15am. David: speaking for Sarah by proxy - may be contacting people for those who got compliance notices, to get their signatures to ensure they show James/Sarah represent a large group of people. Joel: Media group has a camera, to give to sisters, to document their perspectives ie interview, discussion - we want the sisters perspective for Friday. It will be communal footage. Anti-Apple *Upcoming action against Apple, calling for support for this. Jeremy: Bucket going around for Tommy on Friday, to help his family out in Scotland. (individual randomly abuses group who appears to be intoxicated - Spokescouncil is interrupted for 15 minutes due to this) Kylee: We need better means for resolving dispute (person who was verbally assaulting group). Scott: I was disgusted by that level of masculine reaction to it. Teigan: Don't feed the trolls.